The invention relates to a method of and a device for interpolating a color sample in a signal having alternate colored samples, and to a camera comprising such a device.
It is, inter alia, an object of the invention to provide an interpolation aimed at furnishing a high color signal resolution. To this end, first and second aspects of the invention provide an interpolation method and an interpolation device for interpolating a color sample in a signal having alternately colored samples. A third aspect of the invention provides a camera including such an interpolation device.
In a method of interpolating a color sample in a signal having alternate colored samples in accordance with a primary aspect of the present invention, the missing color sample is interpolated in dependence upon neighboring color samples of the same color as the color sample to be interpolated, and a differently colored sample from the same location as the color sample to be interpolated.
These and other aspects of the invention will be apparent from and elucidated with reference to the embodiments described hereinafter.